I'll Follow You
by chinaSAURUS
Summary: Gaara is the new vampire in town. He meets a Hyuga heiress and becomes "interested" -cough-obesessed-cough. He needs to know her. Even if it means scaring her. Stalking her. Killing her. Loving her. Sister project to other story M for my mind and caution
1. He's Watching From the Shadows, Hinata

She sat, pale white legs pulled up to her chest, head on her knees, indigo hair falling over pale lavender irises, on her oversized bed

She sat, pale white legs pulled up to her chest, head on her knees, indigo hair falling over pale lavender irises, on her oversized bed. Her silk lavender sheets were thrown over her head in a futile attempt to hide from the piercing eyes outside her window. They had been there for weeks, always at night, watching her every move. Even though she tried everything to keep them from knowing she knew, it seemed to be useless. Even though she kept her windows locked, and they were barred she still felt soft hands caressing her skin in the middle of the night while she tossed and turned in an uneasy sleep. Slowly the preys eyes followed her predator, clumsily. She could see that one pair of eyes though, sparkling like emeralds or maybe sapphires, it changed from time to time she noticed, intently fixed on where she sat. She felt like a child. She calmly made herself visible, although she had a feeling the sheets made no difference at all. She shuffled over to her computer and turned on the monitor. She wasn't the only insomniac that night.

Outside stood a petite, yet muscular teenage boy. His eyes, outlined in a dark black, were fixed on the beautiful picture before him. He never knew humans could be so… appealing. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood from where he stood outside her window. It was intoxicating really. No matter what she did, where she hid or tried to but never could obscure his vision of her, he always knew where she was. She was A positive, his favorite. He could have taken her long ago but she always did something that fascinated him so; he forgot why he even came half the time he watched. At that moment she was trying her hardest to ignore him by surfing the internet. He felt a tug on the corners of his lips, but what might have been a smile faded away as soon as it came.

"What do you want Uchiha? I said I'd be home before school started didn't I?"

The raven haired teen, if that was an appropriate word for someone like him, raised a dark eyebrow. He pulled out hat infamous crooked smile of his that had girls screaming at the sight.

"Sasuke unless one of us gets breasts and a va jay jay it won't work on me."

"Aw come one Gaara you know I can't stand my brother. I needed intellectual stimulation."

"And you came to me?" Gaara was a man of very few words most of the time and had even fewer intellectual stimulations conversations with people.

"Humor me." Sasuke muttered as he walked, more like glided, away. Gaara took one last fleeting glance at the girl whose name he still did not know but ached to find out before running to catch up with his roommate.


	2. Almost There Hinata

Myah:Doom Da Di Doomie Doom...BOOM!

Beck: Have you finally lost it?

Myah: Die. I'm just happy. I finally got time to do another chapter. Even if it isn't my best writing.

Saskue: Do you ever have good writing?

BEck: DO you ever use proper grammar?

Myah: You only like my writing when you get to pound somebody into something! I should make you some straight edge alternative celebate for that!

Naruto ad Saskue: Like you?

Myah:I'm none of those damn things!

Beck: Especially the celebate part. -cough cough-

Myah: I hate you!

Beck: Poster of a girl!

Naruto: Disclaimer BECK OWNS NUTHIN! Myah owns plot. Everything else like characters and most of the places yea that all Naruto creator... name is lost in space at the moment.

* * *

Pale lavender eyes stared blankly at white walls

Pale lavender eyes stared blankly at white walls. For hours they had seen nothing but darkness, now sunlight snaked in revealing piece after piece of an asylum like room. Nothing was really in it besides a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a computer. A tall floor lamp stood in a corner of the room and one poster decorated the maddeningly white walls. The room's inhabitant was none other that Hinata Hyuga, heiress to all that was Hyuga. For weeks she couldn't seem to sleep, watching as her room transformed from comforting darkness to revealing light. All she could think about was how she couldn't sleep, how she wished the darkness would envelope her for eternity so she wouldn't have a care in the world. Nothing was worse than daylight and…

"Hinata nee-chan!"

_You're my angel_

_You're the only sunshine in my life_

_Feels like heaven when you take me in your arms_

All of a sudden as her alarm clock started singing out the Scott Brown remix of You're My Angel a solid weight landed on her, slamming her back from her thoughts. A small groan escaped her rosy pink lips as her little sister, Hanabi, started jumping up and down on her. She somehow blocked out the squealing of her sister's wake up call, pushed the overly energetic pest off of her, and felt her way to the bathroom. The house was too bright for 6:00 AM and it pissed her off. As she stripped off her clothes and stepped into scalding hot water, Hinata closed her yes and sank down into her shower. Emerald green orbs flashed across her mind and her eyes snapped open. Suddenly she was aware of a pounding. For a minute she thought it was her head. Unfortunately it was her cousin telling her she needed to hurry up.

Dripping wet the Hyuga heiress padded her way back into her room and threw on a color coordinated white outfit. She wished that the day would end and night would come. Or at least the Uchihas and Naruto would hurry up with their too loud voices and too sport-sy sports car and take her to school.

_S to the A N D to the A to the L O U S_

_I can't handle this_

_Can't handle this _

_Damn that girl she's scandalous_

Hinata ran to her phone, a wave of relief passed over her, and she heard the comforting tone of her best friends bickering with each other while they waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She asked her quiet as a mouse voice.

"HELLO? Oi HELLO? GAWD HINA SPEAK UP! ARE YOU-"

"Naruto baka-chan give me my goddamn phone! Yes- no- give me-URGH!"

"OWWWWW!"

"Hinata? You there?"

Hinata nodded, realizing how stupid that was because they couldn't see her she mumbled a yes. In his husky voice Sasuke told whoever had the phone to hand it to him or tell Hinata they were three blocks away. She hung up and ran down the stairs. Her hair still wet, face unwashed, and a bottle of mouthwash in her hand to the kitchen. She swallowed down a couple of cap fulls of mouthwash while she searched the cabinets. Hanabi watched her from the island with an amused smile.

_S to the A N D to the A to the L O U S_

_I can't handle this_

_Can't handle this _

_Damn that girl she's scandalous_

"Neh?...Okay…Yeeessss…ooooh. Drop me off first! No duh! Eh okay. I'll tell her. Yes I will tell her. OH MY FRICKIN GOD I'LL TELL HER!!" Hinata mentally rolled her eyes listening to her sister. Hanabi really liked exclamation marks and used them frequently when she spoke, adding unnecessary drama to her conversations.

She grabbed a poptart out of the cabinet and headed for the door, sister in tow. It only took a second before she saw an ostentatious BMW convertible painted lime green with the top down obscure her view of the Hyuga suburban cul-de-sac. The car slowed to a stop in front of the Hyuga sisters and Hinata smiled. In the back seat a blonde boy and a raven haired girl wrestled, no seat belts visible, for a phone _chingaling_-ing with Death Note, Skelanimals, library cards, and lips gloss attached to the protective cover, and a raven haired boy looking very out of place in the obviously female owned car. The license plate read BITEME! The radio blasted techno club mixes of popular songs. Hinata climbed into the back and squeezed herself between Naruto and Airi while Hanabi climbed into the front seat next to Sasuke.

Gaara smiled sardonically, really the only way he could smile, as Matthew Tuck wailed in his ears. Thoughts of Hinata Hyuga swam through is head at a rate that would hurt most peoples heads. Her image permanently etched in his mind. Her perfectly full pink lips, her opaque wide almond shaped eyes slightly covered by hair so black it was almost blue. Her face heart shaped her cheeks always rosy with a blush. The thought of her visible blood made his ice heart race in a way he did not understand. His infatuation, really obsession, with her began when his best and really only friend Airi Uchiha had shown him pictures that they had taken together at some school field trip. He had instantly fallen for her but refused to admit it. Now he waited at Konoha High, new student, "Goth Outsider", hoping just to catch a glimpse of her. And he did.

As soon as Airi's bright, not to mention flashy, BMW came into his view he saw her. Her hand raised high above her head dancing in her seat with Airi to some Electronica techno shit he couldn't understand how any person in their right mind that listened to Nirvanna, Radiohead, Metallica, Guns and Roses, Marilyn Manson, and things good like that could like such…. Technologic messes as techno, electronica, trance… just the thought of it made him sick. But his smile came back into place at the thought of how his day would go. Hinata by his side all day, her body radiating heat while he sank his fangs into her skin. Finding every capillary that would release sweet hot metallic liquid into his hungry mouth. He was losing himself in the thought of her moans when a shrill, loud, squealish "SASKUE-KUN" ruined his good mood. His eyes rolled heavenward as a flash of pink and red ran past him to his roommate. Even thought he was his best friend's brother and they looked exactly alike only different genders, Gaara couldn't fathom how beautiful hyperactive Airi Uchiha had such an anal retentive, asexual, bastard of a twin brother as Sasuke. They looked exactly alike with their blank onyx eyes, long black hair, and white skin. But what made Sasuke such a girl magnet was a mystery when he was so obviously gay. Maybe the girls found him so hot but nobody in that family of three siblings was even the slightest bit straight. Airi liked girls like a starving dog liked food, her older brother Itachi liked boys, preferably younger boys but not that much, like…a starving dog too, and Sasuke although not as open about his sexuality liked girls like Gaara liked to have "intellectually stimulating conversations". But he wasn't going to think too hard about Sasuke, or the pink haired girl he already didn't like, or his cousin Naruto, or Airi, Temari, Kankuro and his skank of a girlfriend. No he was only going to focus on his… what was it called? Oh yeah his "School Buddy". AKA Hinata Hyuga. It was almost a shame that his first day at Konoha would be her last. Almost.

Beck: Done crying? Someone might have read this.

Myah: You know I should just put my "sadistic, sweet obsessed, manipulative" mind to better use.

Naruto: No you shouldn't

Saskue: You should let that yaoi fan girl perv in you out when you write.

Naruto: Horny bastard she should make me seme for that!

Myah: Beck writes for you two not me so stop hinting in my fancfiction.

Beck and Myah: We point to this review button for no selfish reasons! Only to hear what we -Myah- can improve on. -point to the review button-

Myah:... I heard that Rebecca!


	3. Fate's Working Against Hinata

Myah: I gots reviews

Myah: I gots reviews. I am soo happy. I just noticed I write really small chapters. It pisses me off! So now it shall be very very long. And since I have reviews I shall reply to them.

Beck: She feels important.

Myah:… Anyways.

Ginsensu: Well if he is then I'm doing my job. Don't worry that's a watered down Gaara in my head. I could make him so much much worse. But since you said he's scary you get a muffin.

Naruto: Not again with the muffins!

Myah: Muffins are underappreciated shut up! Now as I was saying!

Kawaiiitahina123: Sorry! I could make an itahina fanfic for you. But in this he's as gay as Rebbeca and Bethany and Danny. –nod nod- And I like your greats. Muffins for joo.

Beck: I'm not gay. You on the other hand are a circle. A very round circle.

Bethany: I'm a Kinsey 1 sweetie. You are a 4 –cough- 6 -cough-

Myah: Why are you people even in here! Geez so mean.

Stefania9: Thankyoooo! You get a muffin too.

Hinanarut4ever: Thanks! I like to get compliments.

Beck: Really in her head she's just thinking I picked an underdog couple and I'm getting more reviews than Beck. My life's complete!

Myah:….. 'member what I said last chapter? I'm making you Ino and you will be sorry.

Sasuke: Disclaimer… doesn't own blah blah blah no characters theirs blah blah plot is yadda yadda and all that other crap. Warning of OOCness of Gaara.

* * *

Narrator's POV

"You did what?" Hinata could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she sat in her homeroom seat. On one side of her sat Naruto the other Airi. Naruto seemed unrealistically fascinated with his nails while Airi explained how she had signed Hinata and herself up for some Buddy program thing.

"You said you wanted to meet new people." Airi shrugged and pulled a book out of her messenger bag.

"Not what I meant. I don't like meeting new people! I said I wanted to talk to people. One's I have known for a while. Not complete strangers." Her head fell with a loud _thud, _her hair splayed around her face. Over the intercom she could just faintly make out Principal Tsunade's voice over the static. Fading in and out the morning announcements were well announced. Hinata battle with consciousness and soon fell asleep. It wasn't like anyone listened to this stuff anyway. In the darkness of her dream all she could see were a pair of bright green eyes. Piercing her to the bone. She felt cold all of sudden and felt sore.

"..Hinata." she shook her head around mumbling in her original sleep speak, barely coherent.

"… Hinata… Hinata Hyuga…WAKE UP!" A loud and painful smack to the head woke her up immediately. Slowly, cautiously she opened her eyes and came face to stomach with an odd shade of black. It looked kind of like ash made into a shirt. Pale lavender eyes traveled up until they met amused green. Flecks of gold swirled around in the see of emerald making her quietly catch her breath. There was something familiar about those eyes, that pale skin, and fire engine red hair. Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up. In front of her desk looking like he was about to explode sat Iruka. The veins in his forehead and neck predominately visible.

" Nice of you to wake up Ms. Hyuga." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Nice to know the teachers have the decency to pretend to be civil huh? Hinata rubbed her sore arm and looked accusingly at Airi who had her nose in some faerie book.

"Gaara." And unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Huh?" She asked uncharacteristically loud and dumb.

"My name is Gaara." He enunciated every word as if he were talking to a mentally retarded child that just could comprehend the simplest things. Which at this moment he might as well have been.

"Why should I care?" She asked, still confused and tired.

He laughed, deep and low, "Because you're going to have to spend a full week with me." The more she spoke the more apparent it was that found her stupid and funny. When she still looked like she couldn't understand what he was saying he explained further, " Okay let me put this… simply. My name is Sebaku No Gaara. You are Hyuga Hinata are you not?" He didn't wait for her reply, "You signed up for you're school buddy program. You're from here. I'm not. In short your name came up next to mine and you will be showing me around the school for a week."

Hinata cocked her head to the side and clucked her tongue looking him up and down. He wore a long black trench coat over plain black pants and that ash black shirt with weird stains splattered over it. His arms were decorated with those weird studded bracelets and an out of place white gold watch. Something about him scared her. She didn't care about his clothes or the fact that he probably found her incompetent. No that wasn't it. Maybe it was how close he was, or his confidence, or they way he kept looking at her. Like he hated her, she confused him, and he found her amusing all at the same time. But his hate and look of pure apathy, that reminded her of Sasuke and Airi, masked his true emotions. Making him look almost robotic with just a pair of human eyes. Maybe he wasn't human. Maybe he was a robot made by some Dr. Frankenstein sicko who took human parts like hair, eyes, nails, etc and had just stuck them to his vessel. That was a morbid thought. But it wasn't the worst that was in her head.

When the bell rang Hinata bolted out of the room, without Gaara or her backpack, and headed to the gym. She thought she had lost him but about one turn later and there he was, right by her side, with her backpack. It was kind of annoying how easily he kept up with her even she was almost out of breath and half running. She didn't speak to him, didn't look at him, and convinced herself that his proximity was not bothering her. Nor was the cold heat radiating off of his body. For three periods Hinata ignored Gaara. Although he was making it hard. Asking her questions following her around like a lost, yet conceited, puppy. When lunch came she hoped that he would leave her alone. But she was wrong. He squeezed his lithe body right next to hers and Airi's. And it didn't help that he was so buddy buddy with her. They weren't even talking that much but every couple minutes one of them would laugh or something. It made Hinata sick. She just wanted the day to end so she could go home to her sister and cousins and dog and bed. But that's not what happened. Sometimes Hinata wished that her life were simple. Sometimes she wished that her best friends weren't hyperactive and anti social, or that she could tell Gaara to fuck of without worrying how he would feel after, and she most definitely wished she could say no.

* * *

Fate's POV

_I'm not busting my ass to put these two together for him to go and fuck it up. She freakin' hates him. I am not going through high school for the 465th time to watch him ruin another relationship! I have a life. Do you know how hard it is to stay awake when you have heard the same fucking thing in 45 different languages! I swear to DAD if Gaara doesn't get this girl, or eats her like the last few, I will send him to an early grave. Better yet I will castrate him cat style, chop him into little pieces, and feed him to a werewolf… or a zombie……… this is how I know I need a life. Why can't I just sleep in a little? Not work a day? Do you see what this damn antisocial, self centered, misguided vampire is leading me to? I used to e sane until I met him. Maybe I do this out of pity, love, hate, or just plain boredom. Because I have to a to admit since the beginning of the world itself I have never met anyone that let me have, or created as much fun as he has. Maybe I do love him?_

* * *

Narrator's POV

I didn't know she was so rude, and stupid. Gaara thought as he sat in between Airi and Hinata. Words of miniscule importance brushed across his mind. He tried to block out the petty thoughts of _does he like me?_ Or _I didn't study for that test…shit!_ He tried singling out Hinata's thought, but could hear her voice no where.

_She hates you._

Gaara smiled. _Never stopped me before now did it?_

_Stupid little…Just show her you like her. Or at least get her trust or something. I'm not busting y butt with all this work for nothing anymore. If this doesn't work out you are on your own buster._

"You're so cute when you're mad." Gaara said in a mocking voice.

_Don't patronize me. I will make your life hell._

_What's worse than this,_ he asked. Mentally imagining torture worse than being stuck as a seventeen year old in high school for the rest of eternity.

_Trust me. I'll make something._

"Go fawn over Kankuro."

Airi got up and stomped off. Hinata's eyes followed the mass of a rainbow that was Airi. Gaara took this as a chance to study her profile. She had soft features that made him just want to caress her skin and whisper sweet words of empty promises to her. He wanted to seduce her, make her love him, and then hurt her. Beyond words. But for some reason in the back of his mind a voice shouted it was wrong. He never heard the voice before. But his thirst for her skin, her blood was too strong. He had more important things to think about and developing a conscience( I think that's the right one… --') wasn't one of them. He shook his head and looked off into the distance where his brother and sister chatted with kids their "own age". He rolled his eyes mentally and looked at the kids he was surrounded by. Across from him sat Itachi's boy toy Naruto, Sasuke, some kid with a dog, a kid with bugs crawling all over him, a blonde who's blood smelt pretty sweet at the moment, and a koolaid child with round green eyes fixed don Sasuke.

_Nice fan club Uchiha._

_Go give head to a teacher._

_But why would I do that when you're the gay one?_

_Screw you Gaara._

_Hn. You need to open up._

_Says the king of antisocials._

_Takes one to know one. So how are you and your little cuddle bunny doing?_

_You did not just say cuddle bunny…You feeling alright?_

_Thirsty. Hungry. Whatever you want to call it. Mind if I take a fangirl?_

_Be my guest._

Gaara smiled and slowly stood. As he did so he made sure to catch the blonde girl's eye. He held her gaze for a second then walked off. And as he expected, she followed. Now his only concern was whether or not to take his fill or stay with that insatiable hunger much longer than he needed too. He finally decided not to take the risk and let her live. As she sashayed her way toward him, he smiled. Making sure he looked like her every fantasy. She smiled back at him and leaned against the wall.

Her voice was slightly raspy, but not so that she sounded manly.

"My name's Ino. You're new." She said as a statement and not a question. Without wasting time she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Her body folded into his and theirs mouths moved. Gaara wanted to laugh with joy it was so easy.

* * *

Ino's POV

"I'm going to give you the kiss of your life. Too bad you're not going to remember it." I stared at him for a second. The look in his eyes changing. I was never this easy to get. He seemed to put me in trance. Not that I minded. This boy could kiss me all day if he wanted and I'd have no complaints. It didn't hurt that he was H-O-T HOT! too. True he was no Sasuke Uchiha but that was like obtainting the Holy Grail. I'll take what I can get with no complaints. His set his sights lower and I couldn't hold back a moan as his tongue traced intricate details on my neck. I could feel his teeth grazing my skin. I felt drunk on him and wanted more. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him up so our mouths met again as I sank futher down the wall. I didn't care who saw us. The school's zero tolerance policy meant nothing to anyone. Teachers would just walk by as if nothing happened. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of ice cold hands on my suddenly overheated skin. Every place he touched me became hyper sensitive.

At least he didn't lie to me. Nobody ever kissed me like this before. As to why he said I wouldn't remember I put it in the back of my mind. Again his mouth kissed light trails down my jaw and to my neck. It happened so fast that I almost didn't know what he was doing. I heard a slick sound. Like a sound when a snake's fangs retract or slide out from it's gums. I felt something slowly enter my neck and a wet liquid run down my neck. It felt so good, but all I could think was it was sick. Pleasure took over sanity and pain as his tongue met my blood and he pushed me down onto the concrete of the sidewalk. I felt delirious, drunk on him. I had kept my eyes open the entire as to not forget but I found myself fighting to stay awake. A warm darkness like a velvet blanket seemed to wrap around me and I was powerless to fight it. Nothing ever felt so good as a loss of consciousness and blood. I heard him laugh one last time as he pulled away from me, leaving me on the ground. I couldn't feel my body and blood still ran from the puncture wounds in my neck.

"Love bites." He muttered, running his finger over my thigh, stomach, neck, and lips. I hadn't even felt the small trickles of blood coming from the holes in the spots he had touched. I don't even remember him kissing me there. "You're a really good distraction." He continued, "but I have plans. And now sweetie it's time to go to sleep." He placed his hand over my eyes and I lost myself in the darkness. Welcoming it as my body started to feel as if it were on fire. It hurt so bad, I felt heavy, and as I listened to his footsteps grow farther and farther away I took that last bit of my energy before I slept to whisper, "Bastard."

Myah: Nice and long.

Naruto: Kinda breepy though.

Beck: You seductress hiding all of that stuff in your head. No wonder guys always say-

Myah: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: You know what to do-

Naruto: review,

Beck: review

Myah: REVIEW! -sniffles- I feel so accomplished

-points to the review button.- There are muffins in it for you.

Naruto: She's on cookie strike.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

hmmm... i haven't been on here in forever

well i`m myah, more well known as china or myahrenee

this started out with my friend bethany

but honestly we forgot we had this

i haven't checked my old email, kagome_plur in forever

and the other day i did

and i decided to get back into writing fan fiction

a little about me :

i`m fifteen, a mutt, but you can`t call me that

my writing skills have gotten better since i will follow you

i will continue it

but with another story line


End file.
